


Cause Passion Is Passion

by smutly (Squirrel_Stone)



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/smutly
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Kunzite/Mamoru.





	Cause Passion Is Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Kunzite/Mamoru stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> senshilegionnaire asked: where kunzite captures tuxedo kamen without a major senshi battle but captive tux literally seduces him before he can take tux to beryl! when the mask comes off kunzite realizes he's *pounding his prince* omg :D

Mamoru- Tuxedo Kamen, rather- knew he was screwed if he didn’t think of something quick. Every second he wasted was a second he was closer to falling into Beryl’s clutches. Maybe if he could make Kunzite see him as more valuable away from her…

“You’re not really going to give me up to her, are you?” Tuxedo Kamen asked. He rubbed his wrists against the ropes binding them, wondering if he’d be able to escape. They felt sturdy enough, but perhaps the headboard he was tied to would be weaker. “You’re not actually loyal to her.”

“I’m loyal enough,” Kunzite replied. “Loyal to the cause.”

“And just what cause is that? Destroying the Earth?”

“Saving it, from the evil brought by you and those damn senshi.”

Tuxedo Kamen raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one sending out youma after youma, and we’re the evil ones?” He rolled his eyes. “Besides, I bet I could show you I’m not nearly as evil as you think.”

It was Kunzite’s turn to mimic his former expression, eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Are you propositioning me, Tuxedo Kamen?” he asked.

“And if I am?”

He hadn’t expected Kunzite to give in that quickly, for him to readily tear off both their pants and lube himself up. Before he knew it, he had two of Kunzite’s fingers in his ass, then three.

Tuxedo Kamen’s head fell back with a moan as Kunzite massaged his prostate, and he whimpered when he pulled away. Before he could object, though, Kunzite slipped the tip of his cock in Tuxedo Kamen’s ass.

He let out a yelp of pain, the intrusion far larger than three measly fingers. Just as he started to get accustomed to Kunzite’s girth, he pushed himself in just a little bit further, turning Tuxedo Kamen’s vision white with pain and ecstasy. Over and over, Kunzite gave him a moment to adjust, then slid in further, until he felt Kunzite’s balls against his ass.

Kunzite loomed over him, hungry and clearly growing impatient. “Let’s see if you’re as handsome without the mask on as you are with.”

Tuxedo Kamen struggled, jerking his head away, but it was hard to fight when he was split open on Kunzite’s dick and every move just spurred him on. The mask came away, and Kunzite gasped in shock.

“Endymion,” he breathed.

Mamoru was panting at that point, covered in sweat from the struggle and pain. He opened his mouth, ready to unleash his rage at the Dark Kingdom general, but he never got the chance. Instead, Kunzite kissed him, tongue invading his mouth as he started to move his hips.

At first, Mamoru could only grunt, trying to hold back pained whimpers, but those quickly fell away to pleasured moans as he thrusted back against Kunzite. Every move ran over his prostate, and he tumbled over the edge the second he felt a hot, sticky liquid hit his insides.

Kunzite didn’t pull out, instead letting himself fall over Mamoru, nibbling at his neck. “I am yours, my prince, and you-” a particularly hard bite made Mamoru wince- “are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
